


Sharing Glendower

by womanroaring



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Post-The Raven King, The Raven King Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanroaring/pseuds/womanroaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little post-trk tale about why the Gangsey might decide to share the tomb with the world. Tiny bit of Pynch fluff at the end because I had to.</p><p>I also had to invent first names for Mrs Gansey and Mr Cheng. I couldn’t find that they were ever mentioned in the series. (Please let me know if I missed them?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Glendower

“I want to tell people about the tomb.”

Gansey’s pronouncement had generated mixed feelings in the group, as he had thought it would, but in the end they had agreed with him. For starters, he had already shared its existence with his mother, partly to explain the betrayal of his absence from her Aglionby fundraiser, and partly to assuage his guilt at not telling her about his second death.

For her part, she was keen to make clear to the world that her son had not humiliated her for no small reason; to publicly clear both their names.

Ronan had been persuaded that the discover of the tomb would assist the grey man’s goal of making Henrietta a safer part of the world, much less interesting to those who dabbled in darker types of magical artefacts. Particularly if the rumour was put about by Declan that his father had merely raided the now practically empty tomb to obtain most of the artefacts he had sold over the years, and now they were all gone. 

Gansey said he would talk to Declan about it himself, which made Ronan even happier. Even though he was getting along with his brother better than he had for many years, planning a lie with him would be too much for Ronan.

They had all agreed; then they had gotten back to loudly enjoying a wonderful pizza dinner in a booth at the Italian restaurant near Adam’s fancy college, and Gansey, Blue and Henry had left the next morning, on to their next dot on the map.

Adam received the newspaper cutting in the mail a week or two later.

He brought it with him that Friday when he went to stay at the Barns for the weekend. He waved the cutting at Ronan, and when he showed no sign of recognition, started reading aloud.

**_Royal tomb discovered in Virginia by local schoolboy_ **

_Congressional candidate Elizabeth Gansey’s son, Richard Gansey, caused ripples last month by failing to attend a fundraiser his mother was hosting at his own preparatory school, the renowned Aglionby Academy. All was forgiven, however, when it was discovered that not only had her son been rendered unconscious for the entirety of the event, but he was also on the process of finding what is being called the archeological find of the century -- the missing tomb of Welsh prince Owen Glendower, long rumoured to have been somewhere in the United States._

_The precocious Gansey junior had already made a name for himself within archeological and historical circles, with his many discoveries of Welsh artifacts scattered in surprising places around the globe, including another ancient tomb only months ago in the middle of a Virginian farm, but this find is sure to have many seasoned scholars in the field green with envy_.

_“My friend Henry [Henry Cheng, the son of international art dealer Seondeck and robotics mogul Wei Cheng] and I had been following some electromagnetic energy readings from the local leyline, but I had been having car trouble. I recognized a house as I passed by, as belonging to some friends of my parents, so I made the decision to pull into their driveway to ask for help. When I got to the house, however, it was not only clear that they were not in residence, but also that a section of the property had collapsed into what was clearly an underground cave. I confess that, given the readings we had followed we gave into the impulse to explore.”_

_The boys found the tomb but then passed out for almost 24 hours, from what is assumed to have been some sort of gas pocket in the series of caves. Their parents had been frantic._

_“I knew something must have been terribly wrong,” Mrs Gansey commented --_

But Adam’s detached reading was cut off as Ronan snorted in disgust.

He raised a colourless eyebrow at him. He knew what Ronan objected to but wanted to hear him say it. Then he could gently mock him, kiss him, and spend the rest of the night in his arms.

Ronan opened his mouth, but then closed it. His eyes had suddenly narrowed.

“Mrs Gansey pretending she was worried about Dick. Is that really what you want to be _your_ future?” Ronan asked, taking Adam by surprise. “Making up bullshit, rewriting history to suit what looks good to a reporter?”

Adam looked at his lap. He’d been thinking about this a lot. “I don’t think a future in the spotlight would suit me,” he said slowly. “I’ve realized I would prefer to keep my personal life private.”

He looked up. Ronan’s gaze with piercing. He tried to return it but just ended up kissing him instead.

“Private sounds just fine,” Ronan said, and then they didn’t say anything for quite a while.


End file.
